


Stars

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic star gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: A view of the night sky above the Nepalese Himalayas leads to some interesting discoveries.





	

Strange and Mordo had been spending the last week in an isolated hut deep in the Nepalese Himalayas. The Ancient One explained it was to help Strange tap into the energies of nature of something like that. Strange had been trying to stay open-minded and went with it and just nodded along. So he packed up some supplies and hiked up the side of a mountain with Mordo. He didn’t even complain about them not using a portal to make their journey much simpler. 

The week was indeed doing some good for Strange and Mordo was starting to gain some confidence in his pupil. Earlier that day Strange had managed to make wildflowers burst forth from the barren mountainside and he had even started the fire to cook their dinner. After a few days, Mordo had started to feel the stirrings of pride for his student. 

They ate their meager dinner and Strange excused himself and stepped outside. Mordo had settled in by the fire with his book and after an hour he got up to make some tea. He made two cups and went in search of Strange. Luckily he didn’t have to go far, Strange was sitting on the hut’s narrow porch with his legs dangling, staring intently up at the sky. 

Mordo coughed softly to make his presence known and Strange turned to him, taking the offered tea as Mordo settled down beside him. 

“The Milky Way,” said Strange, nodding at the sight before him. “I never realized how 3D it would look. I’m a New Yorker born and bred, I can count the number of times I’ve seen the night sky with stars on one hand and even then it was never like this.” Strange’s smile fell as his gaze drifted downwards, “And I never did appreciate it then anyway.” 

Mordo chuckled, shaking his head, “You amaze me, Strange.” 

“Why’s that?” asked Strange with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

“Everything you have seen, the things you are discovering. And you’re transfixed by the sky.” 

Strange’s face broke out in a smile and Mordo had to school his features to not show just how much he liked to see Strange’s pale eyes shining under the starlight. 

Strange’s eyes returned to staring at the stars. “Maybe that’s why the Ancient One sent as up here. To show me...real magic...or some such nonsense,” said Strange pulling a face and shaking his head. 

At that moment a light burst and streaked across the sky. Strange gasped and grabbed Mordo’s arm while pointing out with his other hand. “Did you see that, Mordo? A shooting star! I’ve never seen one before! Oh we make a wish right? That’s how it works right?” 

When Strange remade eye contact with Mordo, the other man’s mouth was stretched into the most delighted grin Strange had seen on him. 

“What?” asked Strange. 

“You’re just so cute,” sighed Mordo in response as he leaned forward meeting Strange’s mouth with his. 

Strange tensed at first but then melted into the kiss, reaching up to cup Mordo’s cheek. Mordo did the same, touching Strange’s bearded face gently. 

They kissed for a few moments until Strange started to smile and eventually giggle against Mordo’s mouth. Mordo pulled away, “What, may I ask, is so funny?” 

Strange leaned forward, his eyes still closed, touching foreheads with the other man. “Oh it’s just this might be the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to me. Remote cabin on a mountaintop, seeing a shooting star, getting kissed by a handsome man.” Suddenly his eyes opened, “Do you think she planned this? Do you think she knew this would happen?”

Mordo laughed, “Maybe, she is oh so wise after all. Or maybe I’ve been a bit too obvious. Letting my gaze linger on you.” 

“I’m probably guilty of that too. But can you blame me? You, training without a shirt out in the open, it’s just unfair, you looking the way you do.” 

“Well then, how about I just take that temptation away,” said Mordo heaving himself up, taking their empty cups back inside. Strange was about to call out for him to come back or follow him when Mordo reappeared in the doorway, this time with the threadborne quilt from his cot under his arm. He settled back beside Strange, much closer this time of course, and draped the quilt around them. He drew an arm around Strange’s shoulders and pulled the man close as Strange wrapped an arm around Mordo’s waist. Mordo dropped a kiss an Strange’s forehead as Strange rested his head against the other man’s shoulder. 

“Those shooting stars sure are something,” sighed Strange, “My wish came true and I didn’t even have to think it.”

“You Americans are such ridiculous romantics,” laughed Mordo. 

~~~~~~

Strange stood under the Anomaly Rue staring up at the night sky, remembering another sky full of brilliant light. But this was the New York sky and the stars were hidden from him. 

“I hope wherever you are, Karl, I hope there’s stars,” murmured Strange with a sad smile. 

~~~~~~

I’m looking out, where these stars still shine for you  
I’m looking up for a way to bring you home.  
Because I’m lost without you.  
\--First Light by Dustin Tebbutt


End file.
